


tell me the word

by princ3ssf33t



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5: Behind Closed Doors, F/M, Mild Angst, ObiTine Week 2020, Post Episode: s02e14 Duchess of Mandalore, because even with the intent to write something happy, i still made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: Duchess Satine's return to Mandalore was imminent. And with everything that had happened to her over the past few days, Satine needed some time to rest. Unfortunately, her apartment's a disaster, and a certain Jedi Master dropped by.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	tell me the word

Her apartment was left a disaster by the Coruscant authorities. Furniture had been overturned, and flimsi’s had been tossed across her floor. The droid she kept in the apartment to keep the place clean while she was home on Mandalore had been deactivated and tossed in the corner. For a moment, Satine allowed herself to feel the outrage over the way her property had been treated before it faded away as quickly as it had appeared. She was frankly too tired to get into a long conversation with anyone who would have had the power to fix the situation.

Satine unpinned her cloak from around her throat and tossed it over the side of one of the overturned chairs in the parlor. She would return it to her wardrobe eventually. Or the droid would once she reactivated him.

She continued her observation of the damage done to her apartment while she was on the run and found that the utter disregard for other people’s personal property continued into every room of her apartment. Thankfully, the bed was mostly still intact when she finally made it to her bedroom. The blankets had been stripped, but there was no damage to the mattress itself.

Satine let out a sigh of relief she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She was far too tired from the day’s events to have to worry about rearranging her bedroom in order to get some sleep. She lifted the blankets from the floor and tossed them back upon her bed. Then she turned to her wardrobe, yet another thing that had been moved from its place, and pulled out the nightclothes she wanted and tossed them on the bed beside her blankets.

Giving another sigh as she looked about her chambers, Satine started undressing. It didn’t take her long to change out of the dress she’d been wearing throughout her adventure through the lower levels of Coruscant and into her sleep shirt and pants. She tossed her clothes to the ground, and crawled onto her bed and burrowed under the pile of blankets there.

She wasn’t sure how long she slept, or even when she had fallen asleep, but the next thing she knew was that her name was being shouted from across the apartment and she was struggling to free herself of the mass of blankets around her.

“Satine! Satine, are you here!? Satine!”

At the sound of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice, Satine’s struggle paused for a moment as she fell off the side of her bed and landed on the floor in a tangle of blankets with a loud noise.

Obi-Wan’s voice stopped calling for her, but there was no denying the frantic footsteps that charged her room and flung open the door. Satine just managed to free her head from underneath the covers to see Obi-Wan, lightsaber brandished, standing in her doorway looking for an intruder.

He blinked when he saw Satine on the ground midst a pile of blankets. They held each other’s gaze for a moment or two before he extinguished his lightsaber and closed the distance between the two of them to offer a hand to the Duchess.

After she freed one hand, she gratefully took it. He pulled her up and out of her prison of blankets with relative ease. Unfortunately, her foot caught on one of the blankets and she was sent sprawling into Obi-Wan’s chest. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling any further.

Satine relaxed in his arms for an instant before she realized that it wasn’t proper behavior for a Duchess or a Jedi and pulled back.

“What are you doing here, Obi-Wan?” She asked. Even though she hadn’t been sleeping terribly long, she thought, it was unmistakable the effect that sleep had upon her voice.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked away from her for a moment. When his gaze returned to her, it was unmistakable the hint of color to his cheeks.

“Here as in, on Coruscant? Or here as in, your bedroom?”

Satine lightly gave him a smack on his chest below the chest plate without any real aggression behind the movement.

“I meant here, as in my apartment.” She stepped back from the Jedi and smoothed the invisible wrinkles to her sleep clothes.

Obi-Wan nodded. His demeanor never changed, but Satine had known when the Obi-Wan long enough to understand when he was uneasy. Or she had, when they were young.

“Your ship leaves for Mandalore later today.” His voice was even, as if he hadn’t been shouting her name a few minutes beforehand. “I had hoped to offer you a proper farewell before you returned to Mandalore.”

Satine did not miss the way his eyes darted down to look at her sleep clothes before returning to her face. She contained her desire to roll her eyes and took him by the hand and led him to sit on her bed. It wasn’t proper decorum for either of them, but she didn’t feel like going back into her parlor and attempt to straighten her furniture just so they could sit down.

It was easier to just sit on the bed.

“Satine, what happened to your apartment?” Obi-Wan asked without looking away from her face. The lines on his forehead and around his eyes were deeper than they had been in all the years they’d known each other.

She looked off to the side and through the door that led to the rest of her apartment. The mess stayed exactly as it had been when she first entered.

“The Coruscant authorities, I believe. Looking for evidence why I would have murdered Golec. I didn’t have the time to restore my apartment to the way it’s supposed to look before I fell asleep.” Satine yawned behind her hand. “I was quite tired after everything that has happened today.”

“Quite so,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Perhaps I should take my leave and let you rest before your shuttle leaves tonight.”

He stood and Satine’s mind was suddenly filled with memories of the last time he had left her bedroom. It had been the night before he returned to Coruscant with Qui-Gon and although she didn’t know it at the time, she wouldn’t see him again for another dozen standard years. And now, just as she had back then, the desire to say the word he’d wanted welled up inside her. He was headed back into a war; a war that might end up killing him before they would have the opportunity to meet once again.

“Don’t,” she said, reaching out for him. Her fingers were only millimeters away from his back when she stopped short. And even though she hadn’t completed the thought, she didn’t need to for her meaning to become clear.

He froze. He slowly turned his head and whispered her name. There was more he wanted to say, and Satine could read it plain as day in his eyes. She had no need for special Jedi abilities to know what was tearing him apart from the inside. All of the excuses he could give flashed in his mind. The War. All the men under his command. Anakin. Ahsoka. His brothers and sisters within the Jedi Order.

It wasn’t fair.

But Satine had learned that long ago.

Still, she was unable to keep the hurt from striking her heart when Obi-Wan left her bedroom. She wanted to call out to him, to explain that she hadn’t meant what she said. To explain that she only wanted to be in his presence while she waited for her ship to be prepared before the trip back to Mandalore. But her cowardice got the better of her, and she remained silent.

It was not becoming of a Duchess to crave things so selfishly.

Satine turned from the door, and as much as she attempted too, she was unable to prevent her chin from dropping down. She shouldn’t have said anything. She hadn’t said anything when they parted ways the first time and they had both managed to go on with their lives. And now that she’d spoken, she’d ruined the delicate balance they had crafted.

The sounds of her droid moving around the apartment outside her bedroom turned her attention back to the bedroom door. She was surprised to see Obi-Wan leaning against the doorframe.

“Obi-Wan?” She asked.

“I reprogrammed your droid to restore your apartment, so you don’t have to worry about cleaning it up before you leave the planet.”

She hadn’t been worried about it.

Obi-Wan left the place where he was leaning against the door. It closed after him when he left his position. He took step after step until he was standing in front of Satine. She lifted her head and made contact with his eyes.

“I know that this won’t change anything,” he said, reaching up to grasp a lock of her hair that fell loose around her face. “But if all we have is a few stolen moments as we wait for your ship to take you away again, then I will treasure those moments for the remainder of our lives.”

Satine bit her lip, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would say something that would shatter the dream she was in.

“But only if you give me the word,” he said, dropping his hand down to caress her cheek with his knuckles.

If she gave the word, she didn’t remember. And what she said didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she barely opened her mouth to give him the answer she so desperately wanted to, and he was already closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

He followed without hesitation.


End file.
